The document WO 00/56833 discloses quasiazeotropic binary compositions composed essentially of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane (HFC-365mfc) and 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane (HFC-43-10mee) or nonafluoromethoxybutane. This document also discloses quasiazeotropic ternary and quaternary compositions composed essentially of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane (HFC-365mfc), 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane (HFC-43-10mee) or nonafluoromethoxybutane and trans-1,2-dichloroethylene (t-DCE), n-propyl bromide, acetone, methanol, ethanol or isopropanol.
Examples 4 and 5 of the document WO 00/56833 describe tests of oil solubility, at ambient temperature, of certain compositions. Thus, a composition comprising 31% by weight of 43-10mee, 31% by weight of 365mfc and 38% by weight of t-DCE was evaluated with a mineral oil (Table 4) and a composition comprising 33% by weight of 43-10mee, 28% by weight of 365mfc and 39% by weight of t-DCE was evaluated with a DC-200 silicone oil (Table 5).
However, the ternary compositions of this document are not effective in applications which require operating at low temperature, such as, for example, in the medical field or other fields.
The inventor has discovered a process for the dissolution of oil at low temperatures.
A first subject-matter of the present invention is a process for the dissolution of oil at low temperature, characterized in that use is made of a composition comprising 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane (HFC-365mfc), 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane (HFC-43-10mee), trans-1,2-dichloroethylene (t-DCE) and from 1 to 10% by weight of an alcohol comprising from 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
The process according to the present invention is preferably carried out at a temperature of less than 10° C. A temperature of between 0 and 8° C. is also preferred. A temperature of between 3 and 6° C. is advantageously chosen.
Use is preferably made of a composition comprising from 40 to 69% by weight of a binary mixture comprising 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane and 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluorobutane, from 30 to 50% by weight of trans-1,2-dichloroethylene and from 1 to 10% by weight of an alcohol comprising from 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
Use is advantageously made of a composition comprising from 45 to 64% by weight of the HFC-365mfc and HFC-43-10mee binary mixture, from 35 to 45% by weight of trans-1,2-dichloroethylene and from 1 to 10% by weight of an alcohol comprising from 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
The amount of alcohol present in the composition is advantageously between 1 and 5% by weight.
Ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, secondary-butanol (sec-butanol) or tert-butanol may be suitable. Use is preferably made of isopropanol or sec-butanol. sec-Butanol is advantageously preferred.
The 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane preferably represents at least 17% by weight of the binary mixture.
The process according to the invention is suitable for mineral or silicone oils. This process can be applied to the uniform deposition of oils on a substrate, for example kitchen utensils. It is very particularly suitable for the deposition of silicone oil of medical grade, in particular deposition on medical instruments, such as syringe needles or catheters. This is because silicone oil is used as lubricant for hypodermic medical syringes in order to reduce the pain associated with the insertion of the needle into the skin of the patient.
The process according to the present invention is suitable for the cleaning, degreasing and drying of very diverse solid surfaces (metal components, glass, plastics, composites). It can also be employed in the manufacture of printed circuits for removing the residues of the substances used to improve the quality of the solder joints. This removal operation is denoted in the trade by the term “defluxing”.
A second subject-matter of the present invention is a composition comprising 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane (HFC-365mfc), 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane (HFC-43-10mee), trans-1,2-dichloroethylene (t-DCE) and from 1 to 10% by weight of an alcohol comprising 4 carbon atoms.
The composition which is particularly preferred according to the second subject-matter of the present invention comprises from 40 to 69% by weight of a binary mixture comprising 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane and 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane, from 30 to 50% by weight of trans-1,2-dichloroethylene and from 1 to 10% by weight of an alcohol comprising 4 carbon atoms.
A composition comprising from 45 to 64% by weight of the HFC-365mfc and HFC-43-10mee binary mixture, from 35 to 45% by weight of trans-1,2-dichloroethylene and from 1 to 10% by weight of an alcohol comprising 4 carbon atoms is advantageously preferred.
The amount of alcohol present in the composition is advantageously between 1 and 5% by weight.
sec-Butanol is advantageously chosen as alcohol.
The 1,1,1,2,3,4,4,5,5,5-decafluoropentane preferably represents at least 17% by weight of the binary mixture.
The composition according to the second subject-matter can be used in the industry for cleaning, degreasing and drying very diverse solid surfaces (metal components, glass, plastics, composites). It can also be employed in the manufacture of printed circuits for removing the residues of the substances used to improve the quality of the solder joints. This removal operation is denoted in the trade by the term “defluxing”.
In addition, it can be used as blowing agent for polyurethane foams, as aerosol propellant, as heat-exchange fluid, as dry cleaning agent for textiles or as agent for cleaning refrigerating plants.